Misadventures
by Grigori-Souls
Summary: Fairy Tail one shots and various drabbles I have written.
1. Promises Are Made To Be Broken

They were drastically overwhelmed. Who would have thought that they would end up in this situation? They had been ambushed and were now fighting for their lives. Not that it was unusual for them to do so, but not in this manner.

She had long since run out of magical power. She most likely couldn't even keep Plue's gate open for longer than a few moments if she were to try. But on he kept fighting. Sticking close to her exhausted body as to keep her safe from the attackers.

He, the boy with the hair like camellia blossoms. The boy with the strong arms, and odd personality. Who always wore a grey scarf around his neck no matter how hot it was outside. Who had saved her time an time again when she could no longer go on. Who she had also saved many a time when he had used all he had.

She out of anyone knew the immense power this boy held, but tapping into it was difficult, and even with it the numbers and strength of these foes would be nearly impossible to beat. But on he kept fighting.

The enemies were closing in on them both and she had no idea how much time they had left before he could no longer hold them back and they would be overtaken by their weapons and spells.

There was no hope for them without help arriving, and it was unlikely that anyone would think to come looking for them when they didn't show up at the guild hall that afternoon as planned.

So as the time on the clock ticked by and slowly the borders were collapsing in on them, he finally began to falter. He knew this was the end and there was nothing he could do no matter how hard he tried. And although he could possibly safe himself with the small amount of magic he had left, he couldn't seem to leave the blonde haired girl behind.

So as he finally threw in the metaphorical towel, he crouched down to the girl, pulling her closer than ever before. He crushed her in his embrace, allowing his emotions to finally show.

He could not save her, this girl that he loved oh so deeply, but yet he had always been too chicken to say that out loud, let alone to her own face.

"They'll be waiting for us won't they?" She whispers into his chest, which is slowly starting to dampen as the little time they have left passes.

"They'll come looking for us soon right?"

"I'm sure they already are right now." He replies, tears beginning to seep from his own eyes, falling into her beautiful golden locks.

"I love you." She admits, tears beginning to gush rapidly from her eyes.

"I love you too." He chokes back, hiccups crackling into his voice, and matching her rivers with his own. "Now hush, We're going to be alright.

We'll make it through this, I promise."

 _However, promises are made to be broken._


	2. Things Were Alright

Written for Soul-Of-Glass for her birthday, as she is an awesome person that I have the privilege of calling my friend.

* * *

Tossing her hand back, she brushes her light blonde hair from her face. Taking in the sight in front of her she sighed peacefully. The painful days of pain and loneliness were now just a distant memory in the back of her mind. She still remembered them from time to time, waking up from a nightmare where she saw her beloved dragonslayer leaving that night.

Tears would run down her face, and she would screech for him not to leave her alone. Her instincts would attempt to take over, sending her into a blind panic as she rushed to get up and run after him, only to be met by a soft but firm grip pulling her back into bed. Back into his side, where she could nuzzle her head into his chest and wrap her arms around his firm build. Soft murmurs slipping from his mouth, reassuring her that he would never leave her again.

She takes a step forward, and then another, repeating this process over and over again. Just like she had all her life, some steps bigger than others, some smaller. _But wasn't that how it was for everyone?_ She supposes so.

She raises her both of her hands, placing them on the heavy wooden doors in front of her. Glancing at her guild mark, she has to push one specific memory out of her mind. That memory wasn't a happy one, nor was it pleasant. Seeing yourself die is a very agonizing experience, and not something she wanted to replay over and over.

Not that the mark didn't also bring good memories to the forefront of her mind, because it did. One specific memory being when she had first gotten it stamped on her hand and had ran up to a certain man and his cat to show off. He had gotten her name wrong, she believes to this day on purpose, but she knew he really had cared. The memories like that were sweet, and brought a smile to her face as she remembered them, almost as if they were just yesterday and not many years ago.

She shoves open the doors and a smile graces her face at all of the friendly faces that greeted her entry. Some were new to the guild, some had been there before she ever had been. She had seen faces come and go since she had joined. She had seen children become adults, adults become elders. She had seen a lot in her time.

Juvia sat with Gray, her head upon his shoulder, his hand playing with the strands of her long blue hair absentmindedly. Gray had finally given her his answer. You can probably guess what that was by their current interactions.

Erza sat upon the lap of a certain male mage. The Magic Council had seemingly given up on trying to catch him since they had done such good for all of Fiore and beyond. As such, Jellal tended to spend quite a bit of time hanging around with Erza.

Wendy and Romeo seemed to be playing some sort of came where he made a ball of flame that he had to then shoot through an air ring that Wendy conjured up. Next to them sat the three exceeds, Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily.

Gajeel sat holding Levy close, her head against his chest, reading a book. She seemed to be reading it aloud to him, and he was savoring each word as if it were the last he would ever hear from her.

She continued on her way, noticing Cana sitting with her father. They were laughing, and of course drinking. That reminded her that she needed to check stock. Couldn't have the taps running dry could now could they?

She steps behind the counter, contemplating what her first task should be. Grabbing a towel, she decides on wiping down the bar. Running the cloth down the length of the countertop, she feels the wood grain beneath that countless hands had touched over the years.

The huge battles she had been thrown into when she joined the guild had ended long ago. The worst they had had to deal with was a few of the small scale dark guilds that had survived through time, but they were dealt with quietly. For the most part they took care of the requests that came in to the boards.

As she finished her cleaning, she got to work on checking the stock. All seemed in order, they could maybe use some more red wine, but that wasn't an emergency.

Running her fingers over one of the barrels, she hears the doors crash open, and swings around to see what the huge commotion was.

"I'M BACK!" The cherry haired boy yells, and an exuberant grin etches itself upon her face. Throwing down her clipboard she vaults the counter and jogs over to him.

"Natsu! How was the conference?" She says as she closes in on him.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. I wan't something interesting to happen! Gramps got to be master through all the cool stuff." He jokes lightheartedly.

"Oh don't say that, I think I've had enough drama for five lifetimes." She lightly scolds him, she knows the boy is always eager for a good fight.

In response he just pulls her in to his chest, touching his forehead to hers and kissing her lips softly. She could stay like that forever, safe and warm in his arms.

But of course all good things must come to an end, and this one was cut short by the ringing of the bell signaling someone requesting a drink or another form of refreshment.

"You should probably go get that." He taunts just slightly.

"I suppose so." She resigns, ready to go fill the order.

"Lucky I get you all to myself tonight. No bells, no conference, just you and me." He winks, and she punches his shoulder. This just elicits a laugh from him, and she scrunches up her face in mock disdain.

He reaches down to peck her lips one more time before spinning her around and sending her on her way.

Who would have thought that out of all the people at the guild he could have chosen, he chose Natsu to be the next master? Not her for sure, but he seemed to be doing a good job at it, and he was enjoying the work, so she couldn't complain.

As for her tending the bar? It just seemed right for her to do so. She loved seeing everybody hustling and bustling about, while she stood still in the sidelines, observing. She had had enough of the never-ending movement time ago. She still liked to get out with Natsu for a mission on occasion, but she left most of it for the younger generations and those who still enjoyed it.

Overall she was happy nowadays, and although there are a few things she would love to go back and change for the better, she knew that messing with time wasn't to be taken lightly. So in the end, things were alright.

 _Things were alright._


	3. Frozen

Crack NaLu fic from the prompt "Don't tell_ but I hid all the towels in the freezer."

* * *

Walking through the hallway, Lucy hears water running in the bathroom. ' _Natsu must be taking a shower'_ she thinks to herself, venturing farther down the hall to her kitchen. May as well get breakfast started. However, before she could even the enter the room, she came screeching to a halt.

"Don't tell Natsu, but I hid all the towels in the freezer." Gray deadpans, before calmly walking out of the room.

"Wait, what?" Lucy questions after the boy's retreating figure, but the only response she gained was the slamming of her front door.

"Are you seriously kidding me?" She questions skeptically, padding over across the cold kitchen tiles to the fridge. Hesitantly wrapping her fingers around the handle, she pulls open the freezer.

As the door swings open she is met by a colorful array for fabrics. Where the food went, she had no idea. But he wasn't kidding about stuffing the entirety of her towel collection in there.

"HEY LUCY?" Natsu yells, and she just now realizes that the sound of the shower has stopped. "CAN YOU GRAB ME A TOWEL? I FORGOT ONE."

She stops dead, what is she supposed to do, bring him one? They must be freezing cold. But he does need something.

"Heh, Lucy..? I'll come out naked if I have to!" He shouts again, and she scrambles for one of the towels. Yanking one out from its frozen palace she skids down the hall, nearly tripping over herself and taking a face first tumble onto the wood.

She sees the door knob begin to jiggle, and she screeches loudly. "I've got one Natsu, Just stay the fuck in there!"

She hangs it on the door handle before running back to the kitchen before he opened the door.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO COLD?" He hollers, throwing the door open and stomping down the hallway. She quickly slams the freezer shut, placing her back against it.

"It's cold? That's weird." She shrugs off the question casually as the boy appears before her, hair dripping wet like a mop, towel wrapped around his torso.

"Yes it is. And that doesn't just… happen." He states suspiciously. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"I was about to make breakfast-" She says before being cut off.

"Oh, alright! Can we have waffles?" He asks gleefully, completely forgetting about the fact that he was wearing a cold towel, and only a cold towel.

"Uhh, sure Natsu." She responds, turning around and opening the freezer, only to once again be met by a rainbow of towels.

He only catches a glimpse of the inside as he turns to go change, but what he sees is enough.

"What the- GRAY I'M GONNA GET YOU!"


	4. Questioning Change

Natsu and Lucy both are upset, both trying to protect each other. Short little writing I wrote a while back.

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN MAD?" She screams at the boy with the hair that looked like cherry blossoms. He hadn't been letting up since she had gotten back from the infirmary where Porlyusica had checked her over.

"BECAUSE YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED. You can't keep going on like this Lucy or you ARE going to die." He replies furiously. She can see his fists are clenched tightly, and as he breathes, a light mount of smoke joins the breath flowing from his parted lips.

"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT NATSU. I'M STRONGER THAN YOU THINK, YOU DON'T HAVE TO CODDLE ME." She was likely more livid than him. How. Dare. He. How dare he get mad at her for trying to fight, when in fact she had been trying to save him. He really couldn't see beyond his rage, and it was pissing her off.

"YES IT IS FOR ME TO WORRY ABOUT. YOU COME ALONG ON THESE HIGH CLASS MISSIONS, BUT HOW MUCH HAVE YOU BEEN TRAINING LATELY? PRACTICALLY NONE. YOU JOINED SORCERERS WEEKLY WHILE I WAS OUT TRAINING, AND WHAT DID YOU DO THERE? YOU WROTE AND MODELED, SHOWING OFF YOUR BODY. HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU USE YOUR MAGIC? PROBABLY NEARLY NONE. IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE YOU CALLED UPON CANCER TO CUT YOUR HAIR." He was pacing, ready to bore a hole straight through her floor. She was surprised she didn't already see wear spots.

"WELL I'M SORRY I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO GO ON YOUR TRAINING ADVENTURE WITH YOU. I'M SO SORRY I WAS LEFT ON MY OWN AFTER THE GUILD CLOSED. I'M SORRY I HAD TO FIND SOMETHING TO DO SO I DIDN'T STARVE TO DEATH OR HAVE TO SIT ON THE STREETS. I'M SORRY THAT I DID WHAT I COULD TO HOLD ONTO ANY HOPE OF SEEING ANYONE I KNEW EVER AGAIN. AND I'M SO SORRY THAT I GOT USED TO HAVING SOMEONE LIKE YOU AROUND THAT I THOUGHT I COULD RELY ON. I GUESS SHOULD HAVE STAYED LONELY AND BROKEN." She shot him a pointed look, waiting for his response. She was ready to call on Aqua- Leo to take his ass out, but that would mean destroying her apartment, which is something she didn't want to happen.

"Lucy, look. I know I fucked up in not bringing you along. Leaving you for a year was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. But I can't fix that now, and I know you were trying, but you still aren't fully back to where you were before, let alone made progress in your own magic capabilities. But I guess that doesn't really matter does it? Since all you have to do is call upon your spirits to do the fighting for you huh?" He was being an asshole.

Who was this man she had standing in front of her? It surely wasn't her Natsu, the guy who would tell her she didn't need clothes, who would tell her that she had done great when in fact she had completely failed. But it sure looked like him, the same hair, the same clothes, the same face and eyes. Maybe he really had changed as she had feared when he left. It sure seemed that way.

"You know that's not how it is Natsu! My spirits are my frie-" She was cut off by him continuing.

"You've got to stop putting yourself in unnecessary danger." He states with an almost blank expression on his face.

"Like you can say anything about that Natsu, I was trying to save your lousy ass. But I bet you think you think you could have taken that hit and been fine don't you? Well guess what? Next time you can." She says, grasping her side as she hunches over.

"Just because you saved the guild one time doesn't mean you can save anybody at anytime. Give up too many more spirits and you'll have nobody left to save you."

This yelling wasn't good for her, she had taken that hit full force, and although she was going to be okay she was definitely in a lot of pain at the moment. She did not need to be lectured by this jack-ass.

"How. Dare. You. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU NATSU. WHO EVEN ARE YOU ANYMORE?" She screams at him, falling to her knees, where she fell into a coughing fit, tears coursing down her face as the image of Aquarius's key shattering right in front of her flashed before her eyes.

"Lucy are you oka-" He says, reaching to put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She spits at him. She wanted him out, now.

"Luc-"

"GET OUT."

"Lu-"

"GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE. NOW. GET OUT!" She screams with all her might as he recoiled from her, slowly turning to the door and opening it.

"Are you-"

"Out." She spat, and out he went, closing the door behind him without so much of a glance back.

She hated him, he had changed. He had left her that day and the man that had come back was no longer him. This was not the Natsu she knew, this was a cruel man. A man like her father had been as she grew up. Picking at all her flaws, rejecting every kind thing she had tried to do.

Memories came to the forefront of her mind as she stared at the wall from her spot curled up on her floor where she had fallen. Her eyes were glazed over with the pain from her injuries, and the emotional trauma she had felt all throughout her years on this earth.

She had come to Fairy Tail for a fresh start, a chance that she had gotten, and taken, but now seemed to be turning into more pain than ever before.

Looking at her guild mark, she almost had the temptation to erase it. They had all left her, Natsu, Levy, Gray, Erza, everyone. Everyone always seemed to leave her alone, thinking she could somehow tend to herself, but in fact they were wrong. She did need somebody, but that somebody didn't seem to need her anymore, and that was the most tragic part of it all.

"Do fairies have tails?" She didn't know, and at the moment she didn't really care. All she cared about was the searing words that the person she cared about most had just burned into her already damaged brain.


End file.
